order_of_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Almalus
Darth Almalus is a well renowned Lord of the Sith. Almalus is highly dangerous and must be approached with extreme caution. He is very skilled in Sith Alchemy and Sorcery. He is also a Master of the lightsaber, particularly his dual bladed Saber he named Ruiner. ''' Physical Description Darth Almalus is about five feet, eleven inches and weighs approximately 192 standard pounds. With age, he has a wrinkled face as well as long gray hair and beard to match. He generally wears Charged Sith Armor that makes him more powerful. Early Life (Born-15) Almalus was born on Korriban to Sith Lords Janus and Kyril Thuron. He was given the name Darik Thuron, after Kyril's father. Kyril saw to it that Darik grew and learned in the ways of the Dark Side. He was given lessons to fight with a saber at an early age. Kyril wanted Darik to grow to be a strong Sith at the front lines of the war, but Darik didn't agree with his father. When Darik proved himself to be worthy of becoming an Apprentice by retrieving the Tablet of Solik Korar, he was assigned to learn under Sith Inquisitor Gerald Roff, better known as Darth Vulcan. Apprentice (15-23) Darik learned and grew strong in the Dark Side under Vulcan's teachings. They spent most of their time studying artifacts out in the Korribani wilderness, such as the Tablet of Solik Korar. Vulcan advised Darik to not meddle with the tablet, for it would possess those who were deemed "unworthy". Vulcan also taught Darik Sith Alchemy and Sorcery, allowing Darik to tap into more useful forms of the force such as Lightning and Mind crushing. Darik appeared to Vulcan to be an outstanding Inquisitor, cracking even the hardest of minds. Darik was even tasked with cracking the mind of Jedi Knight Orbin Rotral, who had years of discipline to avoid such things. Darth (23-36) When Vulcan had taught Darik all he could, Darik was promoted to Darth by the Dark Council. They gave him the name Darth Almalus. Almalus wiped all of his former self away with this new title, including his aged parents. The Dark Side grew ever stronger in Almalus over the course of his years. When he was about age 34, Almalus fought his old Master and defeated him, fulfilling the ancient Sith tradition of the Apprentice killing the Master. Almalus took over Vulcan's estate and even attained his Harrower-class Battle Cruiser, the Marka Ragnos . ''It was also around this time when Almalus took on an apprentice, a promising young Sith Pureblood known as Zesephus . Zesephus took no interest in Alchemy or Sorcery, so Almalus trained him to be his enforcer, and to hunt down his enemies. As Almalus always says, ''"Every Tool Kit needs a Hammer". Sith Lord (36-62) Almalus conquered the planet of Farsellah in the name of the Empire at age 36. Pleased by his accomplishments, the Dark Council appointed Almalus as Sith Lord, and supreme governer of Farsellah. Almalus controlled his new planet, and it's inhabitants with an Iron Fist, sending his troops and Zesephus to quell any rebellions. When Zesephus was ready to become a Darth, Almalus made him agree to stay on as his enforcer. Zesephus agreed and carried out Almalus' bidding to a higher degree. Almalus was called to the attack on Coruscant, which he happily agreed. He and Zesephus killed many Jedi until the attack was called off. Almalus returned to Farsellah with many new troops in honor of his accomplishments. When Zesephus was given a weakling apprentice known as Cato Hadrix, Almalus offered to whip him into shape using power from the Tablet of Solik Korar. Zesephus was aboard the ''Marka Ragnos ''at the time when the ship was attacked and crippled by the Republic Vessel known as the ''Patriot. ''Almalus tortured Zesephus for days due to the loss of his flagship. Zesephus was given a new Apprentice known as Kyloss Marek, better known as Darth Krios . Krios was the first Sith in known history to be deemed Worthy by the Tablet of Solik Korar, and was given immense power, which allowed him to slay Zesephus and claim his Darth title early. Almalus watches over Krios carefully, fearing that he may meet the same fate. Death After his supposed successful capture of Jedi Masters Cato Hadrix and Herecule Kroon, after an elaborate trap, Almalus brought the Jedi to his Palace. A strike team of Jedi attacked Almalus' Palace on Farsellah and rescued the Jedi. Almalus was defeated, but managed to escape. After these events transpired, Almalus' informal apprentice, Lord Valigra , plotted with Darth Beasted , Darth Krios, Darth Gaffias, and Lord Roalink to destroy their now weak Lord. Valigra, Beasted, Gaffias and Roalink went after Almalus while Krios went for the Tablet of Solik Korar. Almalus was defeated and ultimately murdered by Valigra. Krios beheaded the fallen Almalus and hung his severed head on the Palace Centerpiece. Powers and Abilities Darth Almalus was trained to use Sorcery and Alchemy to his advantage. Almalus is able to conduct Dark Energy, Lightning, and even pulses of Darkness in combat. During the Attack on Coruscant, Almalus defeated waves of Jedi with Lightning Storms. Almalus has been attempting to learn the technique of Illusions that were used in the first war between Sith and Jedi, making the Sith's soldiers appear larger than what they actually were. Darth Almalus wields a custom double bladed lightsaber called "Ruiner". It contains two red synthetic crystals, powering the saber beyond it's capabilities. Almalus is reverred as a skilled swordsman, utilizing his own form that requires tight combat form with quick and effortless saber strikes. Category:Player Character Category:Human Category:Empire Category:Sith